


Kinktus

by P_Junhee



Series: The Cactus Family [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cactus Family, Cactus kink, Can you believe Cactus isn't a tag?, I really don't know what to tag this with, Inspired by Cactus (MV), M/M, cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Junhee/pseuds/P_Junhee
Summary: Ever heard of cactus kinks?No?Neither has Seyoon, but he sure as hell won't let Byeongkwan find out.





	Kinktus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jo for the name of the fic, and many many thanks to Maja for giving me this wonderful idea, I might even write sequels for this.

The two boys were lying on Seyoon’s bed, the paler of them sprawled casually over the older boy, drawing small circles on the warm naked chest under him.

“So… hyung” Byeongkwan looked up from his circle drawing, eyes sparkling with mischief “have you ever thought about… cactuses?”

Seyoon couldn’t help but frown “like… the plant?” Byeongkwan nodded unfazed.

Seyoon hadn’t really thought much about cactuses, he didn’t really know what he was supposed to think about really, but the way Byeongkwan smirked told him it had to be something obvious.

“Have you heard of…” the smaller boy bit his lower lip briefly “cactus kinks?”

“Of course” the older boy smiled brightly, his answer causing the boy on top of him to do the same “I love cactus kinks”

Seyoon had no idea what a cactus kink was.

* * *

 

He had been researching the past couple of days, asking the other members small discreet questions and coming to conclusions on his own, and he now felt confident that he knew exactly what Byeongkwan was asking for.

He had bought a few different cactuses since no one seemed to give him a concrete answer as to which one was better, but personally he liked the tall long one the most, it seemed easier to control to him.

Seyoon couldn’t really judge the other’s for not being of much help though, he had been very vague in his questions, due to fear of them finding out what his sudden cactus interest was really about.

Byeongkwan was going to be home soon, they had agreed on today because they would have the bedroom to themselves, since Yoochan was coming over with a movie both Donghun and Junhee wanted to watch. Of course it would have been even better to do it a day where no one was in the dorm, but they had to grab the chance when it was there.

“Did you get it?” Seyoon was brought out of his thoughts by Donghun, who was now standing next to him, looking at the computer screen as much as he was looking at the other boy.

“Yeah, thank you, it was a great place” he answered without thinking, immediately realizing his mistake as Donghun’s eyebrows furrowed.

“The flower shop?” Seyoon could only nod in an attempt to save the situation.

He had asked the other boy for store recommendations earlier that week, he hadn’t known just where to buy his cactuses and he had guessed there would have been a higher chance of Donghun helping him find a good store than Junhee or Yoochan.

Donghun had looked it up online, which Seyoon would have to admit he could have done as well, but it had been a help in the overall plan.

“Hyung! Get the door!” Junhee’s loud voice from the kitchen saved Seyoon from having to explain anything further as Donghun left to answer the doorbell.

Seyoon should have known they would order chicken for the movie, for a brief moment he almost thought about ditching the whole cactus thing, but when the delivery man stepped aside to reveal Byeongkwan waiting behind him, Seyoon remembered why he had been planning for a week.

Donghun went to the table and put down the chicken while Byeongkwan removed his shoes and jacket.

“So, Yoochan is coming over soon” Junhee said matter-of-factly, bringing drinks from the kitchen to the table.

Seyoon knew what he was implying, and Byeongkwan obviously did as well since the younger boy wasted no time and went straight to the bedroom, only stopping to drop off the bag of groceries he had been out to buy in the hallway.

Byeongkwan was sitting on his bed when Seyoon closed the bedroom door behind him.

“So, I see you’ve gotten into cactuses lately” the younger boy was using his bedroom voice, letting each word of that sentence out in a slower manner than usual. Seyoon knew what was going on.

“Ahh, yeah something just seemed…” he paused for a second, his eyes almost crossing as he tried to figure out how to continue the sentence “so sensual about them”

Byeongkwan’s facial expression told him it had been a strange thing to say, but it wasn’t stopping the singer from getting up and slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“What do you like about them?” the shorter boy went on with his sultry voice, staring into Seyoon’s eyes as he unbuttoned the shirt excruciatingly slowly.

“I… like their… prickliness?” he didn’t sound particularly convincing, whether it was due to Byeongkwan getting shirtless or the fact he hadn’t thought anything about cactuses at all, he honestly couldn’t tell.

“Is that so?” after what seemed like hours, but was most likely closer to a few seconds, Byeongkwan had finally gotten his shirt open. Seyoon couldn’t stop a sigh from escaping his lips as the younger boy let the fabric drop gracefully from his shoulders.

The taller boy nodded, face blank as Byeongkwan put both hands on Seyoon’s hips.

“Can you show me… how wonderfully prickly your cactuses are?” he winked at the older boy, his smile turning to a smirk as he pressed himself against Seyoon. Honestly, Seyoon couldn’t tell if they were still talking about cactuses at this point.

“You want me to show you? He teased back, doing his best bedroom voice while smirking at the shorter boy. Byeongkwan nodded slowly, placing a hand on Seyoon’s chest and trailing it down.

“I want to feel it…” the younger boy grabbed Seyoon by the waistband of his pants, pulling him flush against him.

“Get your favourite cactus over here… and let me feel how prickly it is” the younger boy bit his lower lip sensually after speaking, letting go of Seyoon in the same moment.

He didn’t waste a second before turning to the windowsill and grabbing the longest of the cactuses he had bought, hopefully Byeongkwan liked the tall ones too, he didn’t really know which cactus was his favourite.

Byeongkwan had closed his eyes when the taller boy turned back to him, he had also lied down on his bed, stomach down.

Seyoon again, knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

With confident steps, the tall boy approached the bed, he could almost feel the excitement building in Byeongkwan, and it actually somewhat excited him too, he could get into this whole cactus thing.

Seyoon reached out, placing a naked hand on the nape of the younger boy, he could feel him shivering under the touch as he trailed his hand down slowly before, without warning, tilting the cactus forward and softly slapping it against the naked back.

The scream that came from Byeongkwan’s lips could have deafened him.

* * *

 

Yoochan arrived not long after Byeongkwan had come home, Junhee and Donghun hadn’t even opened the chicken before the maknae had joined them and put on the movie.

The movie went on uneventfully, the three silently deciding on who got which chicken pieces and otherwise glued to the screen until a sudden scream from the bedroom brought them out of it.

“I thought they were just having sex” Yoochan was the first to open his mouth, glancing curiously at the closed door before turning to the older members.

“BDSM? Maybe…?” Donghun offered his explanation.

“But normally Byeongkwan isn’t that loud when…” Junhee was cut off when the door opened and a fully clothed Seyoon hurried out of it.

“Do we have any tweezers?” the tall boy spoke, the three looked at him with blank expressions, Seyoon as hard to read as usual.

“Second shelf in the bathroom” Donghun finally spoke up.

“Thanks” he spoke quickly, leaving as fast as he had shown up, rushing to the bedroom after visiting the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

“That’s some weird sex, just saying…” Yoochan raised an eyebrow before turning back to the movie, the older members still too confused to pretend nothing had happened.

* * *

 

“Why would you choose the one with the smallest spikes!?” Byeongkwan scolded again, he had done so for the last two hours.

“I just thought the long ones were pretty…” Seyoon spoke with a small voice, they were sitting in the couch with the other three being in the kitchen preparing dinner. Sitting wasn’t the right word though, as Seyoon was the only one really sitting, while Byeongkwan was lying on his stomach, draped over the older boy’s lap.

“You are unbelievable, I swear you are the only one in the world who would think of using that type of cactus for that” the younger boy continued, while Seyoon picked out another small spike.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry…” Seyoon’s voice came again from the couch, followed by another small groan from Byeongkwan.

“So…” Yoochan walked over to the kitchen table, scooting in between the two older members who were cutting vegetables “What do you think of cactuses?”

“Cacti” Junhee spoke dryly, not looking up.

“huh?” the younger member frowned.

“Cacti, that’s the plural of cactus” the leader spoke in the same tone.

“You’re wrong, cactus is the plural of cactus” the oldest of them intervened, stopping his vegetable cutting and turning to look at Junhee.

Yoochan shook his head, draping his arms over the shoulders of both of them “hyungs? That doesn’t matter” the maknae smirked.

“What matters is… Do you think Seyoon hyung will let me borrow a good cactus?”


End file.
